Conker's Other Bad Fur Day
Conker's Other Bad Fur Day is an upcoming sequel to Conker: Live & Reloaded for the Xbox One. It also comes with an uncensored remake of Live & Reloaded. Gameplay The Conker sequel has a story mode and Xbox Live mode based on Live & Reloaded. Plot Jailbreak Conker gets sent to prison for having multiple partners and for only spending his money towards alcohol. As a result, Conker's crown gets sent to an unknown weasel. Conker sees Birdy again and the scarecrow helps the squirrel regain his powers. All of a sudden, Birdy was killed. This Is Conker Dickenstein's Lab You One Ugly Mother Welcome to Piss Origins of Gregg Pussy's Lair Attack of Chuthupoo Square Rooted An Old Enemy Berrinator Characters *Conker *Birdy *King Bee *Gregg *Franky *Ron *Reg *Tediz *Von Kripplespac *Quentin/Carl *Chuthpoo *Pissia *Pissians *Berrinator *Dr. Dickenstein *Dickenstein's Monster *Dung Beetles *Preddy *The Genius Levels *Jailbreak *This Is Conker! *Dickenstein's Lab *You One Ugly Mother *Welcome to Piss *Origins of Gregg *Pussy's Lair *Attack of Chuthpoo *Square Rooted *An Old Enemy *Berrinator Movie References *Jennifer's Body *The Big Lebowski *Pulp Fiction *Predator *Terminator *300 *Samurai Jack *The Matrix Reloaded *Out Of Sight Voice Actors *Chris Seavor as every character. Quotes *Carl: Bloody hell! Just fuck off, will you? **Conker: Boy, you must be going off today. (Spins head) **Quentin: Hello, my good friend. *Gregg: The reason why I hate bloody cats is because one of them pissed on me. They are bloody fuckers. **Conker: Tone down the offensive stuff, Gregg. **Gregg: I don't bloody care! Kill all nine cats and I will give you a new weapon. Why are you still here? Piss off! *Birdy: Hello again, squirrel! *Fajo: You must be one of the seven deadly sins, you rich asshole! **Conker: Awesome! I'm going to have my own manor! *Fajo: So, you want some green stuff? **Conker: Yeah, cash prizes. *Fajo: Here I am, you greedy bastard! **Conker: Yeah, more sponduli. *Fajo: Where the fuck you been, you ginger bastard? *Fajo: You want to get my green-ass paper with me? **Conker: Man! I'm saving on my retirement plan sooner than I thought. *Conker: Who are you? **Dr. Dickenstein: I am Dr. Dickenstein. **Conker: I've seen another creepy guy in my first game but you are just silly. **Dr. Dickenstein: Silence, squirrel! I have a phallic monster made of foreskin and testicular tissue to destroy you!" **Dr. Dickenstein: Rise! It's alive! **Dickenstein's Monster: I will squirt sperm at you, squirrel! **Conker: And I thought that singing poo monster was gross. *Dr. Dickenstein: My handsome monster! **Conker: See, Dickenstein? You messed with the wrong nut biter. *Franky: Hi, Mr. Squirrel! **Conker: Hey, Franky! What are you up to? **Franky: I'm homosexual. **Conker: What? **Franky: Homosexuality is love between two people of the same sex. **Conker: Oh, that explains why your friends abuse you. **Franky: That's right. *Genius: Hello, Conker. **Conker: Who are you? **Genius: I am the Genius. I am a professor at math and English language arts. Ergo, squirrels like you don't have the ability to speak. **Conker: Bullshit! **Genius: Denial is the most predictable of all responses. **Conker: Well, what is the square root of 906.01? **Genius: 30.1. **Conker: What is the square root of my ass? **Genius: That is impossible because your anus is capable of removing excrement by using the many muscles inside your butt. **Conker: Genius, my ass! **Genius: Concurrently, I will outsmart you by saying terms so I will be inexorable. Trivia *The sequel will be true to Seavor's vision according to the concept art and interviews. Category:Xbox One Category:Rare Category:Conker Category:M Rated Category:Sequel Category:Video games Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:Video Games